Larian
Real Name: '''Lidoran "Let me tell you a story Brinarei. A young Fey boy, and his sibling, a young Fey girl, fresh of season and song, one day met a woman in the forest. Though he was fast and nimble of foot, she caught him, for he had sacrificed himself such that his sister could get away, and demanded a prize. The boy begged, saying there was no prize for catching one as he, but yet she persisted. 'I know the old sonnets' she said, 'and I rightfully bring you to heel, so you rightfully owe me my wish.' Still, the Feyling cried, hoping to arouse his compatriots in the underbrush, but the forest remained still. For this he was glad, as that meant his sister was safely hidden. She plied her iron to him, marking him as hers, and though he cried again and again, she didn't lament. Eventually, the boy went to the dark, the pain too much for his body. He awoke some time later, finding the woman asleep, his ankle chained to hers, along with a second chain leading to his sister. Thankfully the boy was good with knife, having taken up woodcraft. So he bent, finding the hidden knife he kept in his boot for practice, and he turned to slit her throat, but the woman had only been playing sleep. She easily overpowered the boy, and took the knife from him. As punishment, she carved into the face of the boy's sister, deep gouging pock marks of blood welling up as she screamed. Eventually the woman tired of her game, and dropped the unconscious body of his sister in a nearby lake, letting the water take her. That night, the boy finally was able to overcome his jailor, but yet he could not free himself of the iron chain. He dragged her body, sometimes it catching on the roots and scrub, making his way back to the lake. When he got there he saw the body of his sister floating just beneath the surface. He reached out to her, but found while he could penetrate the water's surface he could not feel her beneath. Her pale form just out of the boy's reach, intangible. He cried, and screamed, and beat his fists bloody against the water, but yet he could not get to her. Then, he realized his folly, for she was not beneath the water, that was merely a reflection, she floated in the sky above him. He turned his head upward, searching for her and saw only a large pale glowing moon, one that had not been there the day before. In time, he made his way back to the Wilds, and freed himself of the rotting corpse, but it took many years, for who among the Fey would aid him of the iron? The marks the woman left upon him too faded in time, but the same could not be said for his sister, her marks continued to be on full display for all the world to see, and never would he forget them. Though the man, for that is what he was now, cried out for his sister in the sky, never did she come to him, never did he hear her song, nor her voice, nor her breath." '''True Form He has the long antlers and furs you saw in the faint image before, his long black hair draped backward from his head down the back. On his hip is a lithe green blade, it looks like its made of a plant rather than metal. His eyes are orange-brown and fierce, slightly catlike in their structure. You still see the blood matted into his furs, and he bares a series of grisly scars on his hands and wrists as though he has been mauled by a large animal of some kind.